videospielehubfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Dragon Quest Heroes
thumb|200px||Dragon Quest IV: Chapter of Chosen Die Dragon Quest Spielereihe hat nie so ganz ihren Weg nach Europa gefunden. Gerade die frühen Titel der Reihe sind nicht in Deutschland erschienen und zählen, wie soll man es sagen, auch nicht gerade zu den Goldstücken des Role-Play-Genres. Nach und nach entwickelte sich die hakelige Steuerung aber weiter und steht nun "Konkurrenz"-Serien a la Final Fantasy in nichts nach. Erst mit Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King schaffte es ein Spiel der Serie im Jahr 2004 in deutsche Gefilde und Playstations. Tatsächlich gehört Monster Quest mit zu den beliebtesten RPGs in Japan und geht mit dem neuesten Teil Dragon Quest Heroes schon in die elfte Runde. Es existieren diverse Manga- und Anime-Serien sowie Novels und verfilmte Spin-Offs. Ich hatte jedoch bislang nur Berührungspunkte mit der parallel laufenden Serie Dragon Quest Monsters, die ich enttäuscht wieder ad acta legte, weil es ja dummerweise (wie ich eigentlich erwartete), gar nicht genau wie Pokémon ist. 300px||thumb|left Aber nun zum lang angekündigten Dragon Quest Heroes, welches erstmals auf der Gamescom angespielt werden konnte und in Deutschland ab dem 16. Oktober für Playstation 4 und Nintendo 3DS in den Läden steht. Tatsächlich hat länger kein klassisches Japano-RPG mehr in meiner Konsole gesteckt und es juckte mir dann doch wieder in den Fingern. Und ja, zugegeben: Das fabelhaft umgesetzte Design von niemand anderem als Akira Toriyama (seines Zeichens Schöpfer von Dragon Ball) hat mich direkt rumgekriegt. Dieses kann sich wirklich sehen lassen und ist wirklich reines Eye-Candy für Anime-Fans. Der werte Square Enix Mitarbeiter wies mich direkt daraufhin, dass es sinnvoll sei, zuerst das leichte Einstiegslevel zu spielen und danach im zweiten Level den harten Boss anzugehen. Und, was ich jetzt, ohne jedes Vorwissen über das Spiel, schnell merkte: Dragon Quest Hereos ist nun wirklich kein RPG mehr, wie man es kannte, vielmehr wird hier das Zelda-Prinzip (siehe ''Hyrule Warrior'') kopiert und man spielt ein waschechtes [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dynasty_Warriors Musuo]-Game, benannt nach dem Genre prägenden Spiel Dynasty Warrior. Heißt herunter gebrochen: Monster schnetzeln und hacken was das Zeug hält! 300px|thumb Was mir im ersten Level gerade nur ein müdes Gähnen entlockte, stellte sich dann im Boss-Level als ziemlich kniffelig heraus. Man spielt in einer Party von insgesamt vier Charaktere und kann im Gameplay zwischen diesen hin und her switchen und so ihre unterschiedlichen Fähigkeiten gezielt gegen die Gegner einsetzen. Die Steuerung ist umfangreich aber intuitiv: jeder Kämpfer hat ein Set aus verschiedenen Angriffen, Spezialattacken und Magie. Kompliziert war es nur, in der kurzen Zeit herauszufinden, welcher Charakter sich tatsächlich am besten für welchen Gegner eignet und die Attacken gut zu timen. Zudem ist die Geschwindigkeit recht hoch und die Schadens- und Status-Anzeigen haben je nach Kameraperspektive nicht gerade zur Übersichtlichkeit beigetragen. Und nein, ich habe den fetten Zyklopen nicht besiegen können. Aber ich hatte, zuerst unerwartet, Spaß! Für das, was Dragon Quest Heroes ist, macht es wirklich einen guten ersten Eindruck. Es soll nur noch einmal betont werden: es handelt sich nicht im geringsten um ein RPG! Auch, wenn der Titel es vermuten lässt. Mich motivieren Spiele des Genres nicht gerade langfristig, aber es gibt ausreichend Spieler, die eine Heidenfreude daran haben, kontinuierlich Monstermassen umzunieten und diese finden hier einen guten Vertreter des Genres (der zudem auch noch voll schön aussieht – Fangirl-Modus off). thumb|center|500 px Mehr Infos zur Zelda-Reihe findest du im Dragon Quest Wiki! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Gamescom 2015